Kenichi Shirahama (Fists of Life)
'''Kenichi Shirahama '''is the Disciple of the six masters of Ryōzanpaku, studying martial arts from them to not only get stronger, but to ultimately gain the strength and courage needed to protect the people and values that are most important to him. Appearance Kenichi is a young man of average height with medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides and brown eyes. Kenichi's physique is lean yet well-muscled and defined all-around body. His most notable feature of his appearance is the band aid that he constantly wears under his left eye. Personality Kenichi is kind, compassionate, thoughtful, and moral to a fault. He is against violence and studies martial arts to protect others, and he adheres to a strict code of morals, which includes a refusal to hit women. Because of his kindness and empathy, Kenichi has made many friends, most of whom are former enemies. Story Kenichi was asked by the government to infiltrate the Kanto region in order to find the root of the gang wars. Unfortunately Miu’s transfer papers disappeared so he was forced to go alone. Kenichi met his partner Ranma at his mother Nodoka’s house the next day. Ranma’s enthusiasm about hearing about all of Kenichi’s masters was interrupted by Nodoka unveiling the truth to the both of them. After the explanation Nodoka immediately told them to head out and familiarize themselves with the area as well as get to know each other better. They came across Hakufu Sonsaku’s fight with Shigi Taishiji and decided to intervene. Kenichi was furious at Taishiji for being so brutal against Hakufu so Ranma let him deal with him while he dealt with the others. Kenichi completely outclasses Taishiji deflecting all of his punches before taking him out in one punch. As Kenichi checked to see if he was alright Hannou tried to finish off Hakufu only to be taken out by Ranma. Hakufu impressed by Kenichi’s skill started begging him to teach her the Mubyoushi before Kokin pulled her away. Taishiji regained consciousness and the group parted on good terms. When they returned to the Saotome residence Ranma showed Kenichi his curse. On the way to Seito Academy walked as normally as possible, although it didn't seem to help much for the onlookers who could clearly see that his pigtailed companion was walking on the fence. Ranma brushed off his concern by saying that others would get used to it which Kenichi agreed as he went through something similar with his masters. Kenich got Ranma to contemplate what he wanted to do with his future only for them to get interrupted by the Seito Academy initiation ritual. Since none of the toushi were at his level Ranma had Kenichi deal with it as he wanted to see how he dealt with multiple opponents. After defeating all the toushi Kenichi was confronted by Kanu Unchou. Luckily before he could tell her his code against fighting girls Ranma decided to tag in. Though he could only groan at seeing how absolutely hopeless Ranma was with girls. The fight ended in a draw after Ranma used a pressure point that caused her legs to give way. Kenichi went home as Ranma waited with Kanu for her legs to heal. When Ranma returned the two boys described their first day to Nodoka. Seeing how naturally popular Ranma was Kenichi decided to work hard to impress Miu. They were interrupted from eating lunch by Kanu who wanted them to meet Seito’s leader Gentoku Ryuubi. Both boys were surprised that the spectacled girl was the heart of the school as she was clearly not a fighter. Both Chou'un and Ryuubi gave polite bows to the two boys which were returned in kind. While Chouhi made how unimpressed by them she was known. Kenichi and Ryuubi naturally hit it off causing Ranma to laugh at seeing how much this frustrated her. Kanu and Chou'un tried to convince Ranma and Kenichi to stop getting in between anymore fights between other schools only for them to refuse due to them both following Katsujin-ken. Seeing it as a lost cause they just asked them to inform them about the fights they get into. At the end of the day Kenichi went to the library after Chouhi challenged Ranma to a fight. Finding Ryuubi carrying a large stack of books Kenichi quickly moved to assist her catching her just as she lost her balance. By the time Ranma returned they were both at a desk engrossed in a book and were pretty close to each other. The pair left school heading for home Ranma teased Kenichi about the scene in the library while Kenichi protested all the way that it wasn't what Ranma was thinking. Eventually they realized they were being followed. Rakuyo gave an Imperial Order for Ranma and Kenichi’s execution Ranma fought Ganryo and Koshaji while Kenichi dealt with Bunshu. Bunshu underestimated Kenchi due to his size which is why he became furious after Kenichi took out his legs. As he took Kenichi wanting to stop the fight, so he could go to a doctor as an insult. While Kenichi was surprised when Bunshu lunged at him he took him out instantly. Ranma used Ganryo’s shock at to take him and Koshaji out. Unfortunately Koshaji was still conscious and used them discussing what to do with their downed opponents she attacked and ended up hitting Bunshu by mistake. After making sure she was unconscious this time Ranma was forced to knock out Bunshu so he wouldn’t pull the knife out of his artery. It took at least a couple hours for the two to make it home. After calling in the paramedics and having to tell off the police (the few that did respond) from detaining the toushi and them. That required having to contact their superior and the police were very quick to release them and button up. Although both wanted the toushi that went after them behind bars for what they tried to do they knew it would be suspicious if high level toushi started to get arrested easily by the police with them being involved. Most of them would be on the streets again in a few days. When they arrived Nodoka was so relieved that she collapsed on her knees after helping her regain her feet Ranma immediately headed to the furo although he had cleaned up a bit at the hospital he still had blood on him when he was trying to slow Bunshu's bleeding. Kenichi opted to drop off his book bag and change out of his uniform. He was just descending the stairs with his latest Daigakan How To series book in hand when Kanu and Chou'un knocked on the front door. They two had come to check up on him and Ranma after hearing about the attack on them. They were surprised by the fact he seemed more worried about Bunshu then himself. He took it in strike when Nodoka practically teleported upon realizing who the girls were. Though he nearly choked when she started using blatant euphemisms to describe how Ranma had carried Kanu home. They were saved by Ranma coming to asked when dinner was. Kenichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that Ranma was still in a towel. Even after he ended up flashing everyone in his haste to get out of the room. Nodoka invited the two for dinner and when Ranma returned he and Kenichi informed the two that it was an attack on them specifically not Seito Ranma also noted that they were being watched during the fight. No one noticed a brief frown on Nodoka's face when she heard that it was most likely in retaliation for the interference in the assassination of Sonsaku. Ranma and Kenichi tried to protest when Kanu started contemplating a retaliatory strike but relented when Chou'un pointed out that doing nothing would make Seito look weak as it was futile to protest any further. They at least got them to agree to only go after Ganryo. The meal continued peacefully with the occasional competition between Kanu and Chou'un whether it was who refilled Ranma's rice bowl first or hand feeding him with their chopsticks. While Nodoka could only mischievously grin at this and Kenichi could only think how lucky Ranma was and start drifting into daydreams of Miu doing the same for him. The two eased up upon seeing how nervous they were making Ranma. After dinner Nodoka convinced Kanu and Chou'un to show Ranma and Kenichi around the city even suggesting that they take Ryuubi with them. After establishing a time of meeting both girls finally left the Saotome household. Ranma quickly dragged Kenichi to the dojo to get some evening training in before calling it a night. The girls along with Chouhi arrived a little after breakfast Nodoka gave Ranma and Kenichi 20,000 yen to enjoy themselves. They decided to take the two to the park since most businesses weren’t open yet. Most of the time was spent conversing with one another and Kanu and Chou'un soaked up every little detail of Ranma's life before transferring to Seito. Ranma tried his best to detail his life without blowing his cover. Ryuubi and Kenichi got into a rather enthusiastic conversation with each other on another book series they both read. Chouhi was left in the background bored out of her mind but loyal to her duty to help guard Ryuubi. This changed when the businesses started opening and they started receiving jealous glares. Ranma mostly ignored them used to getting the same stares in Nerima while was nervous that they were making themselves a prime target. Once again the hours went by as the girls showed Ranma and Kenichi the various places, even Chouhi joined in. Eventually they settled into a sundae shop Chou'un, and Kanu threw away their spoons so that Ranma would have to share with them. While Ryuubi would never be so forward, but she got her chance when Kenichi left to wash off a stain and she offered to show him a book store dragging him off before he could tell the others. Ryuubi showed Kenichi all over the store and for a while Ryuubi thought she'd finally be able to start getting her feelings across. Until they were cornered by Ryofu and Chinkyu. Kenichi's stood protectively in front of Ryuubi as the terrified bespectacled girl clutched the back of his dress shirt. Ryofu sent Chinkyu in first to gauge his skill she fully expected Chinkyu to be taken out quite quickly only to frown when Kenichi kept ignoring opening that he could exploit. She finally stopped Chinkyu so she could ask him why he wasn’t fighting back. Both were stupefied when he answered that he didn’t hit girls. While initially angry after seeing how serious he was much to Chinkyu’s surprise she decided to leave. By this point the others arrived, while Ranma, Chouhi and Kanu chastised the two Chou'un checked to see who Kenichi had managed to hold of and was quite impressed. Kenichi was forced to once again explain how he didn’t hit woman. While Ranma tried to stick up for his friend the three decided that Kenichi could no longer be alone with Ryuubi. With that the group decided to head back home. They initially they panicked upon feeling sensing two powerful ki sources luckily it turned out to be Sakaki and Shigure there to continue Kenichi’s training. A few minutes later. There was absolute silence between the girls, aside from blinking and breathing the group hadn't so much as twitched when the "training" started. The sheer carnage of what were Kenichi’s training exercises completely blanked their minds. All except Ranma who seemed to be having the time of his life. Category:Fists of Life